The present invention relates to underwear and, more particularly, to a pair of briefs for man, which fits the curvature of the male's external genital organs, giving comfortable wear.
FIG. 1 shows a pair of briefs 5 for man according to the prior art. According to this design, the pair of briefs 5 is not elastic. When put on the user's body, the does not expand and contract following the movement of the user's body. Therefore, this design of briefs is not comfortable in use. FIG. 2 shows another structure of briefs 6 for man according to the prior art. According to this design, the pair of briefs 6 comprises a briefs body 62 made of elastic fabric, and a waistband 61 provided around the top of the briefs body 62. This design of briefs is still not comfortable in wear because the waistband 61 and the briefs body 62 have a different elastic ratio.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a pair of briefs, which eliminates the drawbacks of the conventional briefs. It is one object of the present invention to provide a pair of briefs for man, which gives comfortable wear. It is another object of the present invention to provide a pair of briefs for man, which has means to receive and support the user's external genital organs comfortably.
According to one aspect of the present invention, the pair of briefs is comprised of a base panel, a front outer panel, a front inner panel, and a waistband. The front outer panel has a seam smoothly curved and vertically extended between the top and bottom sides on the middle and a convex portion formed around a middle area of the seam. The front inner panel has a first seam smoothly curved and vertically downwardly extended from the midpoint of the top side, a second seam smoothly curved and vertically upwardly extended from the midpoint of the bottom side in line with said first seam, and. a convex portion formed around the middle part between the first seam and the second seam corresponding to the convex portion of the front outer panel for accommodating the user's external genial organs comfortably. According to another aspect of the present invention, the waistband, the base panel, the front outer panel, and the front inner panel have same elastic ratio.